


Something In The Way You Move, Something In The Way You Do It

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: The XCOM Anthology Set [3]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: And Chimera Squad, Chair Bondage, Chair Sex, Chairs, Dark VIP Jane Kelly, Established Relationship, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for The Commander (XCOM), Inspired by Music, Oral Sex, Other, Power Dynamics, Psionics, Roleplay, Sex, Song: Something In The Way You Move (Ellie Goulding), Title From An Ellie Goulding Song, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, XCOM 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Through a twist of fate (and bad luck, but mostly fate, and a frankly embarrassing amount of duct tape), Jane Kelly, Dark VIP and high-ranking ADVENT Official, has gotten herself captured by those evil dissidents that call themselves XCOM! Desperate for information regarding the esoteric Avatar Project, XCOM’s leader decides to personally carry out her interrogation.(At least, that’s what they’re roleplaying, because some nights aboard the Avenger are boring.)
Relationships: The Commander & Jane Kelly (XCOM), The Commander (XCOM)/Jane Kelly (XCOM)
Series: The XCOM Anthology Set [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479533
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Something In The Way You Move, Something In The Way You Do It

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not formally back to writing XCOM, this is just me fucking around in the wonderful world of XCOM because Chimera Squad came out and Jane Kelly is even hotter than she was in the last game. ;)

//

Jane Kelly was tied to a chair.

Unlike literally every  _ other _ time the brunette had been in such a state however, she did not mind. Mostly because the sequence of events leading up to this particular moment had been of her own volition. 

Her oh-so-willing volition. 

Clad in a stolen ADVENT Dress Uniform, the kind that their VIPs used, Jane waited, a blindfold over her eyes and rope gently tied around her wrists, of which were pinned behind the chair in question. Under very different circumstances, she may very well have been an actual ADVENT Official, restrained and ready for interrogation, as it was-

“Hello, Miss Kelly.”

-this was simply a role she was playing. The brunette inclined her head up in time to hear the light footsteps, the equally light voice, as someone approached her. She knew exactly who it was, of course, but it was always fun to pretend she didn’t.  _ Well, time to play my part.  _ She thought, and with a little breath, she fell into her role.

“Whoever you are-” Jane began. “-you would do well to release me now. If you do so, I promise to grant you clemency when ADVENT comes to my rescue-”

“I’m afraid that ADVENT has no idea where you are right now, Miss Kelly.” Said her captor, light amusement dancing across their words. “Which gives us a lot of time together.” She felt fingers brush against her blindfold, and then the fabric was lifted from her eyes, and the legendary Commander of XCOM’s visage filled her view.

“You.” Jane growled, brown eyes narrowing as she continued to play the part of an affronted ADVENT official. “So, the leader of the motley band of dissidents that think themselves a resistance movement came to interrogate me personally?”

“Well-” Said the Commander, smirking softly as they knelt before her, lowering themselves to her height. “-with someone of your stature, it only seemed appropriate I handle this personally. I’ve heard many things about you, Miss Kelly.”

“Such as?” Jane asked, continuing to glower at the Commander, even as a spark of amusement flared in the back of her mind. Her Gingersnap was enjoying themself perhaps a bit much, looking at her with sharp eyes that seemed to peer into her soul, almost like a true interrogator. Perhaps a bit more of Doctor Moira Vahlen had rubbed off on her Commander than they cared to let in on. 

“They say you’re the most compassionate soul within ADVENT.” Said the Commander, voice deliberately lilting with flattery, even as their eyes continued to pull Jane under a microscope. “That you are a true champion of humanity, even reduced to this state of subservience that we are. But they never said how beautiful you are. The rumors do not do you justice, Miss Kelly.”

“Flattery, Commander?” Jane asked, putting just a light amount of distaste into her words. “I must admit, I did not expect that. I thought barbarians such as your dissidents would resort to savagery from the outset.”

“While I admit that XCOM does perform some...less than moral actions in pursuit of humanity’s freedom, we never intended such a thing for you. I would prefer to acquire the many secrets of ADVENT that you no doubt hold in a gentle fashion.” Said the Commander. “I ask you to please cooperate with us, Miss Kelly. It will be easier for both of us.”

“I swore a vow to ADVENT. I will never bow to traitors and terrorists such as you. The Elders are right about your kind, you’re  _ savages.” _ Jane retorted, wriggling her arms slightly against the bindings for emphasis, brown eyes glinting with defiance. The Commander sighed and stood up, leaning in ever so slightly. 

“Savages, Miss Kelly? Hardly.” They said, a finger reaching forth to brush against her cheek, tracing an invisible line along her skin. “You’ll find that I can be quite persuasive...all without needing to hurt you.” And with that, the Commander tilted her head up a slight, little bit, and leaned in to give her a kiss.

Jane’s brown eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Is XCOM so desperate that their Commander resorts to appealing to my base natures?” She asked, as soon as the Commander’s lips had pulled away from her own. The taste of their lips on her own was sweet, enticing, the taste of cinnamon lingering ever so slightly as they pulled back, an idle finger toying with her hair.

“You’ll find that we’re very desperate, Miss Kelly.” Said the Commander. “Anything goes in a fight for humanity’s soul. If I must simply remind you of what blood you bleed and what species you are, then so I shall.” A small smile danced across their face as their fingers leaned in towards her jacket, beginning to undo it, button by button. “Besides, I have yearned to experience your beauty first hand for quite a while.”

“...a while?” Jane asked, the brunette putting on a look of surprise and raising an eyebrow as she was relieved of the jacket, the garment’s buttons being popped open with military precision, exposing the brunette’s upper body to the cool air of the room she was in. 

“Yes. From the moment I first saw you, I wanted you.” Began the Commander, inscrutable emotion dancing in their eyes. “You fill my head and occupy my thoughts and dreams, Miss Kelly. Besides the intel you have on ADVENT, part of the reason I authorized the operation to apprehend you was to finally have a chance to meet you.”

Jane made an amused, inquisitive noise of her own.

“...turning yourself in would’ve been a much more prudent option.” She said.

“Ah, but there’s no fun in that.” The Commander murmured, hands coming up to reverently brush against her breasts. She hadn’t worn a bra tonight, something that XCOM’s leader clearly liked, if the way their thumbs gently circled the curvature of her breasts was any indication. “It’s much better this way, we’re alone, you and I…” Then, just as quickly, their hands were gone, moving to her pants instead. “...I want more, Miss Kelly.” 

“And what would you do for that, Commander?” Jane asked.

“Right now, anything.” Breathed XCOM’s leader.

Jane smiled. “Take off my pants.” She commanded. The figure before her did just that, their eyes taking on an appreciative glint as they removed her pants to reveal that she hadn’t been wearing anything beneath. Jane’s pussy glistened slightly in the lighting of the room. “Get on your knees.” She said, and the Commander obeyed. “I will answer your questions, Commander.” Jane murmured, her voice teasing. “If you please me.”

“I will.” Breathed her captor, eyes darting towards her pussy. Jane spread her legs in response, offering the Commander a clear avenue to her wet slit.

“Head between my legs,  _ now,  _ Commander.” Jane said, and the Commander followed her directive. “Please me with your mouth.” She added, and as the Commander’s lips and tongue began to attend to her cunt, she couldn’t help but moan.  _ Skilled as ever.  _ She thought as her captor performed their work for a few minutes in almost reverent silence. Her soft moans filled the air, Irish accent tinting her voice as she moaned, slowly, but surely bucking her hips into the Commander’s mouth.

“Miss Kelly-” Whispered the Commander, pausing to look up at her with devoted eyes.

“I know the exact locations of the most recently constructed blacksite, one I doubt your operatives have even become aware of.” Jane teased, winking slowly at her captor, of whom was practically hungering for her. “Make me feel good, Commander, and I’ll reveal it to you.”

“I will.” Breathed XCOM’s leader, their fingers coming up to spread her legs just a bit further, fingers brushing against her cool thighs and lingering ever so slightly. Their lips resumed their place at her slit, tongue sliding up and down in slow, teasing fashion. It heightened as the minutes went by, and Jane’s moans shifted accordingly, becoming more frequent, more pronounced.

“To think, all it takes to bring you to your knees, is me…”

Pausing briefly, the Commander tilted their head, eyes shimmering in the soft light of the room. Jane giggled slightly, the sight of her arousal dripping from the Commander’s lips an amusing contrast to the reverent look in their eyes. “...all it takes to get you on your knees is a pretty woman with a secret you want.” 

“You are a very special woman, Jane.” The Commander whispered. “I’d do anything for you.”

“Even turn yourself in?” Asked the bound woman.

“Within reason…” Hummed her captor, fingers taking over to stroke her pussy. “...I could give so much, if you promise to renounce ADVENT and serve XCOM instead.”

“You speak of treason.” Jane breathed, then moaned, as the Commander’s digits slid into her cunt and began to pump. In and out, a slow, teasing motion that rapidly became far more energetic, the Commander’s fingers sliding along the walls of her pussy with a determined energy, with competence.

“I speak of liberation.” Said the Commander. “We could do this every day, if you wanted. You wouldn’t be confined in this room as a prisoner, you could walk the Avenger freely. We could…” The Commander paused, to fix her with that same, piercing look. “...I could be yours forever, if you wished. Your servant, your paramour, your everything.”

“A very tempting offer...” Jane moaned, shutting her eyes as she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her. “...I...will...” Her fingers shook, bound wrists rattling against the ropes that held them secure as her body’s desires grew a bit more insistent. “...oh!” She gasped, her lips parting just a few centimeters more, a series of short, ragged moans escaping her. 

“Considering it, Miss Kelly?” Asked the Commander, a taunting, teasing tone in their voice, their pace never once slowing. “Surely you can see the benefits of XCOM.”

“I certainly can-” Jane gasped. “-fuck…” She struggled a bit more in her bonds, feeling her climax begin to hit her. “Commander, I’m-” The bound woman bit her lip for a moment, then, with heat in her cheeks, confessed. “-gonna cum. By the Elders, let me cum!” 

“If I let you cum-” Went the Commander. “-will you promise to serve XCOM? Will you give me the location of that blacksite?”

“Will you be mine? Pledge yourself to me?” Jane countered, still holding onto a shred of her faux-persona’s dignity as she tried - and failed - to resist her climax. The Commander paused for a long, almost painful moment, pulling their fingers out of her pussy, spreading her legs just a bit further, causing Jane’s breath to hitch-

“Yes.”

-and then the Commander dove in, pressing their mouth and fingers against Jane’s pussy and throwing her over into her climax. The brunette howled in ecstasy as she came, her whole body trembling as her orgasm hit her and flowed over her skin. Shutting her eyes, Jane gave in entirely and let her Gingersnap take over, submitting to the pleasure they pushed her into. Wave after wave of boundless pleasure slammed into Jane, making her scream and shake in glorious fashion as minute after beautiful minute ticked on by until finally, it was over, and she slumped in her chair, breathing heavily.

“God, Gingersnap...that was amazing.” Moaned the brunette, as the world came back to her in a light haze. Jane blinked her eyes rapidly, centering herself in time to see the Commander look up from between her legs, her arousal coating their lips. She released a small moan as she felt their fingers slide out of her pussy, the look in the Commander’s eyes one of soft, warm contentment.

“How do you feel?” Her lover asked.

“Amazing.” Jane whispered. “You’ve gotten better with your mouth. That  _ thing _ you did with your tongue…” She gave the Commander a small smile. “...just beautiful.”

“Next time, I can use my psionics.” Teased her Gingersnap, the look in their eyes becoming lustful once more.

“That’d be fun.” Jane murmured. “Now, I believe there was the matter of-”

The door to the Commander’s quarters swooshed open.

“Commander, the aliens continue to-” Went Central Officer Bradford, as he practically barged in like a rogue elephant, once more announcing the latest status of the dreaded - for more than one reason - Avatar Project. In the time it took the Commander to whirl around and Jane to look up, shock dancing in their eyes, XCOM’s Central Officer took in the sight of the duo and ground to a halt in the sort of fashion reserved for multi-car pile ups.

“-I’ll come back later.”

“Just mark it on the Geoscape.” The Commander sighed, waving an arm idly at Bradford as the man beat a hasty retreat. “...god, he needs to break that habit.” Said XCOM’s leader a moment after, turning back towards Jane.

“...I was about to recite the coordinates Chrissy pulled off of the last guy she Skulljacked, but Bradford seems to have that covered.” Said the Ranger, sighing in a faux-exasperated manner. “Guess I won’t be providing you with any useful intel on ADVENT’s latest blacksite after all, Commander.”

“Oh, it’s fine, Miss Kelly.” The Commander said, waving their fingers and letting a psionic tendril unravel her bonds. “You’ve more than proven your worth as a guest of XCOM.” Helping Jane up from the chair, the Commander gestured at their personal shower. “Shall I show you more of XCOM’s hospitality?”

“Oh, yes please.” Jane said, taking her lover’s hand, and following them to the shower.

//


End file.
